God Given Gift
by Meddlesome
Summary: Shmi Skywalker never suspected that she would be given the opportunity to have children, though when she becomes pregnant she is extremely happy and knows that she was given a gift. Shmi Skywalker does her best for her son, though will it be enough?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this galaxy far, far away.

At first glance there is nothing particularly special about Shmi Skywalker. She was no great beauty, though smart, she was not very intelligent. If someone looked closer, you would find a gentleness around her that was remarkable for her station in life. She was graceful and compassionate to everyone around her. Shmi Skywalker was a slave, but not a bitter one. Perhaps this is why she was chosen to carry The Chosen One, the child of light.

Shmi Skywalker never suspected she was pregnant for the first few months. She was very irregular in her period, so when it did not come for months she had no suspicions. There was the usual weight gain, but she put that down to eating a little more than usual. Shmi had to use the fresher more than usual, which she thought was strange. The sickness when she woke up was wearing; though she assumed it was just all the extra food was giving her stomach cramps. It wasn't until she started having strange dreams about being set on fire that she started to tell her friend about all the new symptoms.

Her friend, who was older and a had child (now sold off), told her that Shmi that she was describing pregnancy symptoms. Of course, Shmi denied it all, as she was a virgin. Too afraid to tell her master about the symptoms, she endured for months.

As time went by she got bigger and bigger, her stomach reaching proportions that were frightening for her. After she ruled out a tumor, after she was forced to consult a medic, she was told she was carrying a child. After the medic put up a holo of a fetus, her child, she was forced to admit that she was pregnant. She was four months pregnant with a boy.

Remarkably, Shmi was not happy to hear the news. Though she always dreamed of having children, as most women do, she knew that as long as she remained a slave, she would not ever bring a child into the galaxy.

Torn between a need for the baby boy and a desire to just forget about him (something extremely hard to do as he grew inside her) she drifted past the next month in a numb, tormented phase. Though one thing was clear to her, she loved this baby, more than anything she has ever felt. It wasn't until the middle of the fifth month that brought away any desire of getting rid of the baby. The baby moved inside of her. It wasn't much more of a twitch or a flutter, but it was there. And it took the breath away from her when she realized she was actually carrying a miracle baby. A living, breathing, and moving baby, that must have been given to her from a god, if there was one. She was truly blessed to be carrying this child.

Shmi passed the next few months until the delivery in this phase. She was excited for the baby, to nurture and love. She also feared being separated from him that he would be sold off to some other master, crueler than the one that she had now.

She asked all around for baby clothes, as she had no money to buy anything for him, nor a husband to help. People were generous, and fawned over her and asked to rub her ever growing stomach. When Shmi was asked what his name would be, she said she did not know yet. That she was sure she would know when the time came. She was happy and did not regret the strain the advanced pregnancy had on her work. She had to wake extra early and go to sleep late to finish her work. At nine months pregnant Shmi woke up feeling liquid flow out of her and her stomach cramping up and she knew it was time.

Shmi labored in natural child birth, with no pain medication for a day and into the next night. She never complained though, as she knew the end result would be remarkable. Though that did not mean Shmi did not want it to end as soon as possible. As the day wore on, and then the night, the labor progressed without a hitch. Soon, on New Years day, at exactly a midnight, Shmi gave birth to perfect baby boy. He was born with ten finger and ten toes. Perfect.

Though, Shmi was shocked to not hear the baby cry. She knew babies cried when they were born, as it was such an intrusion their lives thus far. But as she was handed him he looked around him, as if he was curious and could actually see around him. When he looked up, into her eyes, she saw that his eyes were already turning blue. And he had hair that was blond, so unlike hers, that she marveled at the little baby boy, who was truly her miracle.

A word came to her, as if whispered, or maybe it was a memory she once had but she couldn't piece together. Anakin. Anakin Skywalker…. a name of a god given gift. And she knew, Anakin Skywalker, her beautiful baby boy, would grow to be a blessing, not only upon her, but upon the whole galaxy. For how could he now be?

**a/n I am going to update this, but how many chapters there will be, I don't know yet. Thanks for taking the time out of your busy day to sit down and read my little creation about my favorite character. Please take more time out of your day to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
